Simon Belmont
"That is the power of a Belmont!" - Simon, nachdem er seine Hyper Attacke in Castlevania benutzt Simon Belmont ist der erste und wohl auch bekannteste Protagonist der Castlevania Serie. Er ist der Held in neun Spielen, wobei sieben davon Remakes des ersten Castlevanias waren. Desweiteren hatte er Cameos in anderen Spielen, wie z.B. Ganbare Goemon und Ganbare Goemon 2 (Super Nintendo, 1993), Snatcher (TurboGrafx 16 CD-ROM, und Sega Saturn), oder Dream Mix TV: World Fighters (GameCube und PlayStation 2). Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Vor Castlevania Simon Belmont war der Erbe der Vampire Killer Peitsche und des Belmont Clans und wurde zum berühmtesten Vampirjäger. Geboren wurde er 1667, möglicherweiße als Sohn von Desmond. Simon wuchs mit den Geschichten über seinen großen Vorfahren auf, die Dracula, zusammen mit ihren Verbündeten, besiegten. Als er in den Wegen der Peitsche trainiert wurde, fraget er sich oft, wie er sich im Vergleich, zu diesen legendären Kämpfern, schlagen würde.. Er war ziemlich dreißt und neigte dazu, sich seinen Weg durch Situationen zu erzwingen. Die Ereignisse von Castlevania 1691, Simon war mittlerweile 24, bot sich ihm die Möglichkeit, sich als würdiger Erbe seiner Familie zu erweisen. Am Ostertag, 100 Jahre nachdem er von Christopher Belmont besiegt wurde, kehrte Graf Dracula zurück. Er wurde von einem dunklen Orden, während einer schwarzen Messe in einem verlassenen Kloster, wiederbelebt. Simon war fest entschlossen, dieser neuen Bedrohung einer Terrorherrchaft ein Ende zu bereiten uns so machte er sich alleine auf zu Dracula's Schloß, um sich dem Grafen zu stellen. Simon konnte Draculas Diener überwinden und stand schließlich, wie schon seine Vorfahren, dem Grafen selbst gegenüber. Es war Simon jedoch nicht möglich den Grafen zu töten und ohne sein Wissen, verfluchte dieser ihn. Simon zerstörte Dracula zwar, jedoch verbrannte er seine Überreste nicht. So ging Simon davon aus, dass er Dracula besiegt hätte und er verließ das Schloß, dass anschließend in sich zusammen fiel. Simon empfing der Dank der Menschen und er wurde über das ganze Land bekannt. Doch Simons Gedanken waren weiterhin unruhig, obwohl er Dracula besiegte, war es wirklich seine eigene Stärke, die es ihm ermögliche ihn zu besiegen, oder war es die Kraft der Peitsche seiner Ahnen, die Dracula besiegte? Die Ereignisse von Castlevania: Judgment In einer schicksalhaften Nacht ein Jahr später, betrat Simon einen dunklen Wald, als er einen von Dracula's letzten Anhänger verfolgte. Plötzlich fand er sich an einem seltsamen Ort wieder, wo er von einen Zeitreisenden, der sich selber Aeon nannte, begrüßt wurde. Aeon erklärte ihm, dass er eine Zeitspalte betretten hat, in welcher er finden würde, was er begehrt. Verwirrt, und feststellend, dass eine komische Luft in diesem Raum war, beschloß Simon, dass er keine anderen Wahl hatte, als ihm zu glauben und sich schließlich einer Reihe von Prüfungen zu stellen, deren erste ein Testkampf gegen Aeon selbst war. Diese Prüfungen erlaubten ihm seine Fähigkeiten mit den Helden aus anderen Zeiten zu messen, inklusive der legendären drei Kämpfer (Alucard, Sypha, und Grant), von denen er als Kind hörte. Nachdem er diese drei besiegt hatte, bot sich sie ihm endlich die Möglichkeit, sich seinem berühmten Vorfahren Trevor Belmont zustellen. Nachdem er ihn, der selber die Vampire Killer Peitsche schwang, besiegt hatte, war sich Simon endlich sicher, dass seine Kraft mehr war, als nur die Kräfte der Peitsche und er kehrte schließlich zurück in seine eigene Zeit. Die Ereignisse von Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Der Fluch, den Dracula sieben Jahre zuvor, Simon auferlegte, began langsam Simons Körper zu zerstören. Er begann zu glauben, dass sein Tod Nahe sei. Eines Nachts, sechs Jahre nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Zeitsspalte, dachte er, auf dem Friedhof seiner Familie, über seine Situation nach. Plötzlich tauchte eine mysteriöse Frau hinter ihm, aus dem Morgennebel, auf. Sie erklärte ihm, dass dieses Gefühl, das er hatte, von einem Fluch Dracula's kommt und er sich in großer Gefahr befindet. Um den Fluch zu brechen, muss er Draculas Überreste - seinen Nagel, Herz, Rippenknochen, Augapfel und Ring - finden, Dracula wiederbeleben, ihn erneut vernichten und anschließend seine Überreste in den Ruinen von Castlevania verbrennen. Obwohl in dies für eine lange Zeit vernichten würde, warnte sie ihn, dass es ihn trotzdem nicht für immer vernichten würde. Dann verschwind sie genau so mysteriös wieder im Nebel, wie sie aus selbigen erschienen war. Simon beschloß diese Herausforderung anzunehmen und startete in sein neues Abenteur. Das Land war erneut von Monstern befallen und die Bewohner schloßen sich Nachts in ihre Häuser ein, um sich vor den Kreaturen zu verstecken, die Nachts ihre Städte in Besitz nahmen. Manche Bewohner, möglicherweiße dankbar, dass sie dem Mann helfen konnten, der ihr Land einst von Dracula befreite, halfen Simon, in dem sie ihm Hinweiße gaben, wohin sein Weg als nächstes gehen sollte. Andere halfen ihm nur für den Austausch von Items, oder Geld, für das sie ihm ihre Waren verkauften. Und wieder andere, die sich fürchteten, dass Dracula zurück kehrt, wenn es Simon schafft, seine Überreste zu finden, verweigerten Simon ihre Hilfe, oder gaben ihm absichtlich falsche Informationen. Simon jedoch schaffte es, jeden von Dracula's Überresten, die von seinen Dienern in ihren, über das ganze Land verstreuten, Festungen versteckt wurden, zu finden. Er kehrte zurück zu den Ruinen von Castlevania, die sowohl von Menschen, als auch Monstern verlassen wurden und legte die Überreste hier ab. Dracula wurde wiedererweckt, doch es war Simon ein zweites mal möglich, ihn zu besiegen. Er verbrannte die Überreste und der Fluch fiel von ihm ab. Alles was sonst noch von Dracula übrig blieb, beerdigte Simon in einem Grab. Er wird für ewig für seinen Mut in Erinnerung bleiben. Nach Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Simon heiratete und die Linie der Belmonts wurde fortgesetzt. Seine Peitsche wurde an seinen Sohn und von diesem an seinen Enkel Juste Belmont weitergegeben, der der nächste sein würde, der sich dem dunklen Grafen stellen musste. ''Super Castlevania IV'' Obwohl Super Castlevania IV, laut dem offiziellien japanischen Kanon, von Koji Igarashi, lediglich ein Remake, des original Castlevanias ist, veränderte Konami USA das Spiel, bei seiner Lokalisierung im Westen, zu einem Sequel von Simon's Quest. {C Sowohl die Anleitung, als auch das Intro wurden so abgeändert, dass es das dritte Abentuer von Simon ist. Diese Änderung behält Konami USA auch weiterhin bei, wie man in einer Timeline in einer Ausgabe von Nintendo Power sehen kann, die zum Zeitpunkt des Erscheinens der Sorrow Spiele erschien. {C Jedoch entfernte Konami USA das Spiel später beim erscheinen von ihrer Xtreme Desktop Timeline, was andeutet, dass sie ihre Entscheidung geändert haben und die Serie näher an IGA's Vision bringen wollen. Auftreten außerhalb des Kanons Traditionelle Castlevania Spiele Die einzigen Spiele, in denen Simon aufgereteten ist, die als Kanon gelten, sind Castlevania und Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Auf der japanischen Webseite wird von IGA gesagt, dass Castlevania Chronicles mit Castlevania austauschbar ist. Alle Informationen über Simon aus Vampire Killer, Super Castlevania IV und Haunted Castle, gelten als nicht kanonisch und sind in Japan offiziell nur Remakes des original Castlevanias. Simon bekämpfte also nie Draculas ein drittes mal, während er Ereignisse von Super Castlevania IV, wie es das westliche Intro suggeriert. ''Castlevania'' Cameos Die original NES Castlevania Version von Simon, kann im Buss Rush Modus von Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance gespielt werden. {C Desweiteren der NES Castlevania Simon auch ein DLC Charakter für Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Andere Cameos Als der erste Castlevania Held, hat Simon Belmont das Castlevania Franchise in vielen Spielen repräsentiert, in denen verschiedene Konami Charaktere auftauchten. Er spielt Mahjongg im Spiel Hai No Majutsushi. Er ist ein spielbarer Charakter im Spiel Konami Wai Wai World und seiner Fortsetzung Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou. Im Spiel Ganbare Goemon 2, kann man ihn in einem Haus sehen. Er tauchte im 3D Arcade Fighter Battle Tryst, zusammen mit Richter Belmont auf. Er tauchte als einziger Castlevania Charakter im 3D Fighter DreamMix TV: World Fighters für Nintendos GameCube und Sonys PlayStation 2 auf. Simon ist ein freispielbarer Charakter in Evolution Skateboarding, wo er gegen Dracula und seine Anhänger, in Dracula's Schloß, auf einem Skateboard, kämpfen kann. Er taucht auch im Nintendo DS Spiel New International Track & Field auf, wo er versucht Dracula, in Fledermausform, mit der Armbrust zu treffen. ''Captain N: The Game Master '''Simon Belmont' war einer der Helden im Cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. Er war ein Mitglied es N-Teams, einer Gruppe von größtenteils Videospiel Charakteren, die Video Land, gegen Mother Brain und andere, verteidigen. Im Comic zu Captain N, tauchte er jedoch nicht auf. Der Simon Belmont aus Captain N ist jedoch sehr unterschiedlich zu seinem Videospiel Pendant. Statt ein Held zu sein, ist er hier ein eitler Macho und Schönling. Er bewundert sich ständig selbst und achtet darauf, dass sein Haar gut sitzt. Noch dazu ist er ein totaler Feigling, der vor jeder echten Gefahr flüchtet und Kevin Keene (der Protagonist der Serie) den Kampf überlässt. Während der ganzen Serie steht er auf Prinzessin Lana. Von dem Moment an, als Kevin Keene auftaucht, versucht er um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu kämpfen. Einmal in der Serie reisen Simon Belmont und das N-Team nach Castlevania, wo sie an den "Simon Belmont Awards" teilnehmen, ein Event, um das Leben von Simon Belmont zu feiern und ihm die Ausrüstung seines Vorfahren Trevor Belmont zum Geschenk zu machenk. Jedoch wurde die Ausrüstung gestohlen, doch mit Kevin Keene's Hilfe, kann sie Simon zurück holen. Ein Item von Simon in der Serie, ist ein scheinbar bodenloser Rucksack, aus dem er oft, seltsame und auch nützliche, Objekte holt. Seine Peitsche scheint in Captain N auch einen eigenen Willen zu haben und beweg sich von alleine. Simon Belmonts Stimme in der englischen Version ist von Andrew Kavadas. Kavadas Aussehen wurde auch für das Design von Simon's Charakter benutzt. Für mehr Details über Simon's Auftreten in der Serie, siehe Simon in Captain N Episoden. ''Castlevania'' Movie Simon Belmont sollte der Protagonist von Paul Anderson's original Script von Castlevania: The Movie sein. Mehrmals wurde das Script geändert und es ist nicht sicher, ob Simon in der endgültigen Version auftauchen wird. Super Smash Bros Ultimate Simon wurde in der Nintendo Direct am 8.8.2018 als Kämpfer gezeigt.Richter Belmont ist sein Echo Kämpfer. Aussehen in Judgement Simon trägt hier eine schwarze Weste und Shorts mit silbernen Linien und einem goldenen Kreuz auf dem Rücken. Wie bei Kojima's Artwork für Simon, hat er ihr rote Haare, statt blonde. Simon trägt auch leicht gepanzerte Armschoner und Schuhe mit schwarzen und silbernen Linien und kleinen Kreuzmotiven auf manchen Teilen der Rüstung. Trivia *Simon's Theme in Judgement ist "Vampire Killer", obwohls "Simon's Theme" aus Super Castlevania IV sein offizielles Theme ist. *Simon's Name ist möglicherweiße eine Referenz an Simon Carson, dem Protagonisten, des 1970er Hammer Films Scars of Dracula. *''Castlevania: Judgment'', ist Simons dritter Auftritt in einem 3D Kampfspiel, nach Battle Tryst und DreamMix TV: World Fighters. Wie viele der anderen spielbaren Charaktere, kann Simon seine traditionellen Zweitwaffen einsetzen. * Keith Silverstein, Simon's englischer Synchronsprecher, war auch der Sprecher von Albus in Order of Ecclesia. *Das eigentliche Konzept, hinter dem 2010er Serien Reboot Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, war ein Remake des original Castlevania mit Simon. Obwohl diese Idee fallen gelassen wurde, trägt der Protagonist Gabriel Belmont eine Rüstung, die an Simon's Rüstung aus Simon's Quest erinnert. Gallerie Image:Castlevania I Wallpaper.jpg|Simon aus Castlevania (1986) Image:Adp simon.JPG|Simon aus dem Akumajo Dracula Perfect Guidebook (1986) Image:Simon from Vampire Killer.JPG|Simon aus Vampire Killer (1986) Image:Vs Simon.gif|Simon von der Vs. Arcade Version von Castlevania (1987) Image:Players Choice Simon.png|Simon von der Players Choice Arcade Version von Castlevania Image:Gamebook Simon.JPG|Simon, wie er von einem seiner Nachfahren, im Akumajo Dracula Gamebook, dargestellt wird Image:Simon Ending in Haunted Castle.JPG|Simon Belmont und seine Braut aus Haunted Castle (1988) Image:Cv2-offart9.jpg|Simon Belmont aus Simon's Quest (1988) Image:Simon's Quest Card 2 Headed Demon.jpg|Simon in der Simon's Quest Sammelkartenserie Image:Drac2guide simon.JPG|Simon im Friday Special - Dracula 2: Noroi no Fuuin Guide book Image:Np simon with drac's head.JPG|Simon mit Dracula's Kopf aus dem Nintendo Power Simon's Quest Guide (1988) Image:Simon Belmont III Wai Wai World.JPG|Simon Belmont (oder Simon Belmont III) aus Wai Wai World (1988) Image:Wai Wai Game Book Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont aus dem Wai Wai World Gamebook (1989) Image:LCD SQ Simon Back.JPG|Simon Belmont aus LCD Simon's Quest (1989) File:Simon Hai No Majutsushi Manual.JPG|Simon aus dem Hai No Majutsushi Mahjongg Spiel (1989) Image:Return to Castlevania 01 - Simon Checks his Hair.JPG|Simon Belmont aus dem Captain N Cartoon (1989-91) Image:Amiga Simon.gif|Simon in der Amiga Version von Castlevania (1990) Image:Commodore 64 Simon.gif|Simon in der Commodore 64 Version von Castlevania (1990) Image:IBM PC Simon.gif|Simon in der IBM PC Version von Castlevania (1990) Image:Worlds of Power Thumbnail.jpg|Simon Belmont aus dem Worlds of Power: Simon's Quest Roman für Kinder (1990) Image:SQ Watch Simon.JPG|Simon vom Simon's Quest Watch Game (1990) Image:Contra Simon.JPG|Parodie von Simon in Mega Probotector Image:Supercastlevania.jpg|Boxart von Super Castlevania IV (1991) Image:NP_C4_Simon's_Back.JPG|Simon vom Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide (1991) Image:Famitsu Simon.JPG|Simon vom Famitsu Akumajo Dracula Guide Book Image:Wai Wai 2 Simon III.JPG|Rickle verwandelt sich in Simon Belmont in Wai Wai World 2 (1991) Image:Goemon2.gif|Simonartiger Charakter in Ganbare Goemon 2 für das Super Famicom (1993) File:Chi no Akuma Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon im Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu Roman (1994) Image:Battletryst-simon.jpg|SHEMON, der auf Simon basiert, in Battle Tryst (1998) Image:Reinhardt-simon.gif|Simon Belmont Alternativkostüm für Reinhardt in Castlevania 64 (1999) Image:Keyboardmania Simon.JPG|Simon aus Keyboardmania 2nd Mix (2000) Image:Truesimon.JPG|Simon aus Akumajo Dracula X68000 (1993) Image:LeonRed.jpg|Simon aus Castlevania Chronicles (2001) Image:Simon in HoD Boss Rush.JPG|Simon im Boss Rush Modus von Harmony of Dissonance (2002) Image:Japanese Cell Phone Simon.gif|Simon im ersten Castlevania für Handys (2002) Image:Skate1a.jpg|Simonartiger Character aus Evolution Skateboarding (2002) Image:Shi02 1024x768.jpg|Simon aus Dream Mix TV: World Fighters (2003) Image:Japanese Cell Phone Version 2 Simon.gif|Simon in der zweiten Handy Version von Castlevania (Japan 2003, Europa 2004, USA 2005) Image:Japanese Cell Phone Version 3 Simon.png|Simon in der dritten Handy Version von Castlevania (2004) Image:Simon Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Simonartige Zeichnung in den The Belmont Legacy Comics (2005) Image:Greatest Five Simon Belmont.JPG|Simon von der Greatest Five Attack in Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:Pixelsimon.jpg|Pixel Simon Promo (2007) Image:60801 blowup.jpg|NECA Actionfigur von Simon (2007) Image:1736994981 5ce2875f5c.jpg|Simon's Quest Pixel Mini (2007) Image:Sokoban Simon.gif|Simon aus Wai Wai Sokoban (2007) File:Simon Pop'n Music.JPG|Simon aus Pop'n Music 15 Adventure (2007), Pop'n Music 16 Party (2008) & Pop'n Music Portable (2010) Image:Offart-simon.jpg|Simon in New International Track & Field (2008) Image:Simon.jpg|Simon von Judgment (2008) Image:Koma Simon.JPG|Simon in den Koma Comics (2008) Image:Simon Figure Front.JPG|Konami Style Judgment Figur (2008) Image:Judgment Guide Simon.jpg|Simon vom Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Image:Judgment Guide Simon2.jpg|Simon Konzeptart vom Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Image:Prize Collection Judgment Simon.JPG|Simon Model von der Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection (2009) Image:Shimon-1-.jpg|Simon aus Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2011) Rough 05.jpg|Castlevania Chronicles Konzeptart im Santa Lilio Sangre Artbook. Externe Links *The Captain N Network *Ultimate Warp Zone *The Unofficial Captain N Home Page *Cameo auf Castlevania Realm en:Simon Belmont es:Simon Belmont B B B B B B B B B B B Kategorie:Belmont Clan B B